


theme 1: introductions

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: He's late. That's not unusual, but what is, is that he's not the only one. A tall creature, all limbs and silver hair, tears past him and opens the door of the gym in a flurry of useless movement.“So sorry I'm late !” The giant is breathless, but his voice is loud as thunder. “I couldn't find the gym !”The newcomer bows to flabbergasted club members, and Kenma slips past him, his arrival unnoticed.“Did you know we were getting a new teammate ?” Taketora asks Kai, who answer by the negative.“Ah,” Kuro says, “you must be Haiba Lev, right ?"
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 15





	theme 1: introductions

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i have decided to do the 100 themes challenge with haikyuu ships, wish me luck......... ha ha hhhha what am i getting into.... they're all planned, i just gotta write them.  
> hope you like it !

He's late. That's not unusual, but what is, is that he's not the only one. A tall creature, all limbs and silver hair, tears past him and opens the door of the gym in a flurry of useless movement.

“So sorry I'm late !” The giant is breathless, but his voice is loud as thunder. “I couldn't find the gym !”

The newcomer bows to flabbergasted club members, and Kenma slips past him, his arrival unnoticed.

“Did you know we were getting a new teammate ?” Taketora asks Kai, who answer by the negative.

“Ah,” Kuro says, “you must be Haiba Lev, right ? I wasn't sure you'd come today…”

“Yet here I am !” Lev announces, chest heaving still.

The first thing Kenma noticed about him was his height. Kenma is average, for a guy, something he thanks the heavens for, but Lev is taller than every single player here. I s he a late bloomer, a third year who's finally decided to join in ?

“Guys, this is Lev, he's a first year who'll be on our team from now on. I hope you'll welcome him warmly !” Kuroo tells them.

“Proud to meet you !” Lev says, and he bows again.

Ok, so, not a third year. Kenma has no trouble believing this disconcerting kitten is a first year, considering he moves with the grace of a bird not yet ready to fly, a teen not grown up entirely. He's so tall, though, which, by all means, they welcome in a player, but… Kenma thinks he'll have trouble setting for someone so high up and so uncoordinated at the same time.

“Am I the only new one ?” Lev’s eyes scan the gym. “I saw someone else arrive…”

“That'd be Kenma,” Yaku snickers, “he's always late.”

“Not true,” he protests half-heartedly, “I'm was on time yesterday.”

“Because I dragged you out of bed,” Kuroo smirks, which is unfair.

Lev's green eyes are twinkling towards him like he's found a very interesting catch, and Kenma feels uneasy. He's already changed, while Lev h asn’t , which leaves him some time to blend in with the crowd while Lev takes a trip to the locker room. When he's back, they're already done stretching, and they start on receives. Lev watches wearily, arms twitching on occasion like he's eager to join in, but new members only watch on their first session. Yuuki strikes a conversation with him at break, and Lev asks excited questions that Kenma can hear from his place at the other side of the gym, fingers grabbing his handheld tightly. A budding headache makes him frown – h e can guess that this will be a familiar occurrence. 

At the end of practice, Kuroo makes a round of introduction, and – maybe voluntarily – leaves Kenma for last. His comment on him is brief, “And this is my friend Kenma, our setter”, but Kenma already feels his neck heat up from the embarrassment of being centre-stage.

“Glad to meet you !” Lev says to him as he did for the other players, but this time, he leans in and adds, “I hope we'll get along really well !”

“Sure,” Kenma mumbles.

Later that night, when he sends his daily texts to Shouyou, he's not sure how to mention the encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget that authors thrive on feedback !


End file.
